The Innocence of a Child
by Jeanne'sWhiteRose
Summary: A crackfic that I'm pretty sure I wrote while I was high on Vicodin a few days after I had my appendix removed.


I typed this up the other night. I kind of think I was half asleep because it's kinda of exploding with crackfic-ness. XD Don't yell at me please.

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters.**

**Disclaimer 2: ****Nor did I come up with the name 'Callethy'. All credit for that goes to _Urikol. _**

**Disclamier 3: I do not own the Traveling Gnome! ****All rights go to -if I remember the commercial right- travelocity. com. I haven't seen it in forever. XD**

* * *

"Mr. England person Igirisu sir! Do you wanna play with me?" A small voice asked somewhere near the floor.

Arthur looked down to see a small blonde hair, green-eyed girl with short wavy hair and a small curl that wouldn't lay flat.

"What did you call me?" He asked, unsure if he had heard right.

"Mr. England person Igirisu sir!" The girl repeated slowly. "The short dark hair person that used to come here called you Igirisu, the blonde with reeeeeally shiny clothes called you Angleterre, the big scary man calls you England and sometimes Arthur and the really tall blonde with the jacket calls you Artie or Iggy!"

Arthur gapes at the girl, how did she-

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot the name I liked the mostest! Britannia!" She giggled and started bouncing up and down around him, singing "Britannia! Britannia! Britannia~!" over and over again.

Arthur shook his head and stared at her. "Why do you call me England?"

"Because that's what you are! Right silly? You are the pershonicafition - the person-i-fi-ca-shun of England!" She replies with a pleased grin.

Arthur shook his head and looked at her again. "Why don't you run home to your mother child?"

"Because I don't got my new mommy yet!" She exclaimed with a giggle.

Arthur looked at her in confusion and she laughed, the sound high pitched and pure. "Every couple of years I get a new mommy and they love me until people notice I don't age so then I say bye-bye to my old mommy and hello to my new one!

"What's you name child?"

"Gii-eye-ah! That's my special name!" She exclaims with a smile. "The name my mommies use is Callethy! Cally for short!"

"Gii-eye-ah?"

"Uh-huh! That's how I say it anyway! My new mommy's always tell me to say it 'Gaia' but I like Gii-eye-ah better!"

Arthur arched one impressive eyebrow in curiosity. "Cally, how old are you?" He asks curiously.

The girl shrugs. "Don't know!" She exclaims with a smile. The last mommy I asked said I was older than the oldest country ever!"

As Arthur opens his mouth to ask another question the girls suddenly squeals happily. "MR. FLYING MINT BUNNY!" She exclaimed happily as she promptly dashed over and glomped the small green object of her affections. Said small green object squealed in surprise and hid behind Arthur much to the girls dismay.

She turned around and saw several sparkly balls of light. "PRETTY!" She squealed racing over to them and giggling happily as the fairies came up to her and gave kisses on the cheek. "OOOOH A UNICORN!" She suddenly squeals, glomping the prettiest unicorn she's ever seen.

Arthur stares at her perplexed. "You can see them...?" He asked slowly.

"YEP!" The girl replies joyously. "Can't everyone?"

Arthur looked at the girl skeptically. "How long have you been in this area?" He asked ignoring her question.

The green eyes sparkled up at him. "Long time! Britannia~! Pretty name- GNOME!" She says suddenly tackling a garden gnome that had chosen that moment to peek its head out. "Gotcha!" She says with a giggle as it tries to get away. "You look like the one on tv! The Mr. Traveling Gnome person!"

Several more gnomes pop up and attack (tickle) the girl. "No fair!" She squeals letting go of the gnome in favor of covering her sides.

The gnomes quickly go back underground and the girl pouts for a moment. "D'aw, he got away! I just wanted to play." She says with a small frown.

The flying mint bunny attempts to fly into the house but the girl spots it and her eyes widen as she sneaks up behind it quietly. "BUNNY!" She squeals as she pounces and grabs it. "YOU'RE SO FLUFFEH!" She exclaims jumping up and down and spinning around in circles with he flying mint bunny in her arms.

Arthur watches the girl with curiosity. "Did I always have that much energy Artie?" A familiar voice asked in Arthur's ear, making him jump and spin around.

"Bloody hell Alfred! Are you trying to scare me to death?" Arthur scolds irritated.

The American waves it off with a laugh. "Sorry, anyway, who's the kid, what's she playing with, and did I always have that much energy."

Arthur pauses to consider for a moment. "I think you were worse." He says with a short laugh. "She says her name is Gaia, and she's apparently older than the oldest nation."

"OOOOOOOH! AWESOME!" The girl squeals loudly, pouncing on something in the bushes. "Artie! Lookie!" She says popping her head back up after a moment of rustling, leaves and branches caught in her hair. "I found a baby dragon!" She giggled holding up what looked to be a gray-blue clay model of a dragon about the size of a baseball until she kissed it on the nose (recoiling quickly and proclaiming it was HOT!) and it lifted it's head and blinked it's eyes sleepily at her.

"Woah! What's that?" Alfred exclaimed walked over and crouching down next to the girl.

"Dragon!" The girl exclaimed with an ecstatic giggle. "I found it! I found it! Lookie Artie!" The girl tumbled out of the bushes ripping her dress a bit but holding the dragon close to her chest. She sat on the ground for a moment, legs splayed and blinking in surprise.

Before anyone could ask if she was all right the girl hopped up and dashed over to Arthur, not bothering to brush her dress off. "LOOKIE!" She exclaimed shoving her cupped hands up as high as they could go to show the man her findings.

Arthur stared at it curiously before taking it into his hands and sitting down on the porch steps, setting the thing in his lap. "Interesting." He mused aloud, prodding it softly until it belched a small cloud of smoke into his face and fluttered its wings.

"Woah, Iggy. What IS that?" Alfred asks sitting down next to the English man and staring intently at the small gray-blue creature in Arthur's lap.

Arthur blinked in surprise and regarded Alfred curiously. "You can see him?" He asked incredulously.

Alfred nodded eagerly. "Yeah, it's really awesome!"

Arthur shook his head in amazement.

"Did I find something special?" The girl asked cheerily. "Did I Artie?"

Arthur chuckled and patted her on the head, growing fond of the overly energetic girl. "Yes you did, something extremely special." He says trailing off to look back down at the small creature in his lap in awe. "Bloody hell, what a sorry excuse for a nation I am. . . " He murmured to himself. "I thought they were all dead and there's been one in my front yard all this time . . . "

The girl giggles suddenly as the baby dragon flaps it's tiny wings and uncoordinatedly flutters over to her and runs into her chest before tumbling into her lap looking up bewildered. "Can I name him Artie? Pleeeeeeease?" She pleads cutely.

Arthur regards her for a moment before letting out a soft chuckle. "Sure, you found him. I suppose you can name him too."

"Softie." Alfred whispers in his ear earning him a smack on the head. "Ow... Don't hit me." He says with a frown.

Arthur opens his mouth to respond to that when the girl suddenly jumps up and beams at them as the little dragon nestles itself in her wild hair. "Yay! His name is now Marshmallow!" She exclaims happily.

The dragon makes a little trumpet like sound of approval and Cally's eyes light up. "YAY! He likes it!" She giggles as she dances around. "Marshmallow! Marshmallow! His little name is Marshymellow!" She sings happily.

Alfred snorts and Arthur elbows him in the ribs. "That's a nice name." He said indulgently. "Why don't you go play with him while Alfred and I talk?"

"Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" She exclaimed setting Marshmallow in Alfred's lap before glomping Arthur. "I came over to play with you Artie! Come onnnnnn I haven't seen you play in a reeeeeeeeeally long time! Come in Artie, don't be such a prude." She protests with a pout.

Alfred snorted again which earned him another jab from Arthur. "Ow." He muttered with a scowl.

"Come on Artie? Pleeeeeease? Come on Artie! I haven't seen you play since that little boy lefted you a long time ago!" She said with a pout. "Actually he's never visited has he?"

"Hey! I visit!" Alfred protests. "I'm visiting right now!"

Callethy looks at Alfred then blinks in surprise. "Woahhhhhhh! You got tall!" She exclaims, jumping on his back. "No fairrrrrrr! I've been around waaaaaaaay longer than you! How come you get to be bigger?"

Alfred looks at her with a puzzled expression. "Because I grew up?"

The girl pouts. "No fairrrrrr." She protests, leaning over to look at him upside down. "I never get to grow any bigger!"

* * *

**AN: **Yes I will be continuing this. :) Yes it is full of utter crack, and pure randomness. And Yes I know she's calling England, Artie. I think it's cute.

No, she is not technically Gaia and there IS a reason why she's been toddler sized since forever. :3

And no, she is not England's long lost daughter or something. XD She was alive before England was.

First person to guess what she actually is gets a oneshot from me. :) Sooooo **Review! :D**

**JWR **


End file.
